Darkspore: Hybrid Mishap
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION Darkspore: Hybrid Mishap was based in the creation of Darkspore Hybrids, genesis types composed of of many mixed genesis that have the qualities of two or more Genesis into one. This was later misused after one Crogenitor's research, plundging the universe, yet again, with mutated Darkspore. Lore After A hundred years after the Darkspore attacks and Xylan's defeat, Crogenitors continued their research of Genesis Types on different parts of the Galaxy. One Crogenitor in particular named Xenar, was researching on his most famous work, genetically hybridizing E-DNA, formally known as H-DNA. He kept his studies lightyears from galaxies that were previously transfected with Darkspore-related mutations. After years of work, he has mastered his work on Hybridization DNA, soon after the Crogenitor society joined him with the wide variety of genetic variations to study. Everything was at peace, but after working with his finished experiments, an Unknown Crogenitor crashed into Xenar's experimental base. Crogenitor Xenar then realized that this Cogenitor has been corrupted by the leader of Darkspore - Xylan.... This lore is still a working in progress... Features 45 hybrid genesis types: are listed without Duplicates or Double genesis #Bioplasm (Bio/Plasma) #Biomecha (Bio/Cyber) #Muertovida (Bio/Necro) #Cyto (Bio/Quantum) #Avia (Bio/Aero) #Bioquatic (Bio/Aqua) #Photo (Bio/Light) #Cyticbio (Bio/Ice) #Terro (Bio/Geo) #Amperix (Plasma/Cyber) #Hellfire (Plasma/Necro) #Stellus (Plasma/Quantum) #Aeroferno (Plasma/Aero) #Mystio (Plasma/Aqua) #Thermo (Plasma/Light) #Articflare (Plasma/Ice) #Volcanic (Plasma/Geo) #Scrap (Cyber/Necro) #Ion (Cyber/Quantum) #Audio (Cyber/Aero) #Hydro (Cyber/Aqua) #Photomech (Cyber/Light) #Cybufrost (Cyber/Ice) #Oremech (Cyber/Geo) #Celestial (Necro/Quantum) #Mortaero (Necro/Aero) #Drowned (Necro/Aqua) #Kraavohk (Necro/Light) #Ihu (Necro/Ice) #Grave (Necro/Geo) #Cosmicair (Quantum/Aero) #Hydrotom (Quantum/Aqua) #Quaton (Quantum/Light) #Koulo (Quantum/Ice) #Magno (Quantum/Geo) #Storm (Aero/Aqua) #Solar (Aero/Light) #Chiono (Aero/Ice) #Bara (Aero/Geo) #Iris (Aqua/Light) #Cryo (Aqua/Ice) #Mud (Aqua/Geo) #Photofrost (Light/Ice) #Terrophot (Light/Geo) #Terrafrost (Ice/Geo) 46 new Planets: #Primeless (Research Center of Bioplasm Hybrid Genesis) #Cyrbius (Research Center of Biomecha Hybrid Genesis) #Nai'ga (Research Center of Muertovida Hybrid Genesis) #Neiphrous (Research Center of Cyto Hybrid Genesis) #Ornitis (Research Center of Avia Hybrid Genesis) #Krill'na (Research Center of Bioquatic Hybrid Genesis) #Synthis (Research Center of Photo Hybrid Genesis) #Ki'yanna (Research Center of Cyticbio Hybrid Genesis) #Glacidem (Research Center of Terro Hybrid Genesis) #Sei'nyia (Research Center of Amperix Hybrid Genesis) #Phenix (Research Center of Hellfire Hybrid Genesis) #Chasema (Research Center of Stellus Hybrid Genesis) #Ozodox (Research Center of Aeroferno Hybrid Genesis) #Coctura (Research Center of Mystio Hybrid Genesis) #Adus'an (Research Center of Thermo Hybrid Genesis) #Praxis (Research Center of Articflare Hybrid Genesis) #Ignemons (Research Center of Volcanic Hybrid Genesis) #Raxvor (Research Center of Scrap Hybrid Genesis) #Klotes (Research Center of Ion Hybrid Genesis) #Fonatyx (Research Center of Audio Hybrid Genesis) #Aq'yubaer (Research Center of Hydro Hybrid Genesis) #Avebraei (Research Center of Photomech Hybrid Genesis) #Facility 14LY (Research Center of Cybufrost Hybrid Genesis) #Kalcityx (Research Center of Oremech Hybrid Genesis) #Urestius (Research Center of Celestial Hybrid Genesis) #Armuet (Research Center of Mortaero Hybrid Genesis) #Mer'gunt (Research Center of Drowned Hybrid Genesis) #Takodax (Research Center of Kraavohk Hybrid Genesis) #Xovi (Research Center of Ihu Hybrid Genesis) #Mefobix (Research Center of Grave Hybrid Genesis) #The Stellar Whirl (Research Center of Cosmicair Hybrid Genesis) #Aere'nai (Research Center of Hydrotom Hybrid Genesis) #Fizyx (Research Center of Quaton Hybrid Genesis) #Rak'lace (Research Center of Koulo Hybrid Genesis) #Polaritan (Research Center of Magno Hybrid Genesis) #Uzes (Research Center of Storm Hybrid Genesis) #Solis Magna (Research Center of Solar Hybrid Genesis) #Byukon (Research Center of Chiono Hybrid Genesis) #Dezurav (Research Center of Bara Hybrid Genesis) #Ranius (Research Center of Iris Hybrid Genesis) #Wakteyor (Research Center of Cryo Hybrid Genesis) #Go'kurthan (Research Center of Mud Hybrid Genesis) #Tarnaix (Research Center of Photofrost Hybrid Genesis) #Clartius (Research Center of Terrophot Hybrid Genesis) #Sir'katha (Research Center of Terrafrost Hybrid Genesis) #Noma'ra (Research Center of all Hybrid Genesis) 225 new Heros with a total of 900 heroes(Variants included in the number) in the new Genesis Types 46 new Destructors 138 new Captains _ new Minions 45 new Operatives _ new Lieutenants Heroes #Canzordak, the Burning Vinelash Bioplasm Ravager #Pozar, the Carbonizer Bioplasm Tempest #Zarch, the Charred Tree Bioplasm Sentinel #Caruchel, the Mighty Lifescorcher Bioplasm Sentinel #Brand, the Branch of Blaze Bioplasm Ravager #Bi0id, the Cybonic Menace Biomech Sentinel #Thiradam, the Arbiter Biomech Ravager #Grox, the Alien Cyborg Biomech Ravager #Reide, the Aquatic Protector Bioquatic Sentinel #Noebos, the Protozoan Cyto Ravager #Skyla, Leader of the Flock Avia Ravager #Monarch, Wings of the Woods Avia Tempest #Kirds, the Forest Crystalline Cyticbio Ravager #Ra'nuck, the Cursed Executioner Muertovida Sentinel #Shaymis, the Lone Warrior Muertovida Ravager #Cobra, the Virulent Fiend Muertovida Ravager #Armit, the Spritis Summoner Muertovida Tempest #Feles, the Soul Forester Muertovida Tempest #FC-241, the Pyro-Bot Amperix Ravager #Barkahn, the Fire-Frost Sentinel Articflare Sentinel #Musiton, the Blazing Wind Aeroferno Sentinel #Hellio, the Incinerator Aeroferno Ravager #Frayo, the Blazing Scorn Aeroferno Ravager #Urokwel, the Quaking Volcano Volcanic Sentinel #Oruz, the Obsidian Obelisk Volcanic Sentinel #SLD-35, the Light Omnipotent Photomech Sentinel #Scolts-XZ, the Freezing Combot Cybufrost Sentinel #Ray'zaer, the Blizzard Mercenary Cybufrost Ravager #Arhy'thonos, the Reaper of the Void Celestial Ravager #Zargoth, the Time Lord Celestial Tempest #Luradia, the Binary Star Shaman Celestial Sentinel #Astaro, the Star Sovereign Celestial Ravager #Alyssa, the Oracle Celestial Tempest #Holath, the Night Slayer Mortaero Ravager #Banshee, the Murderous Harvest Mortaero Ravager #Fahlios, the Herald of Death Mortaero Tempest #Herod, the Voice in the Dark Mortaero Tempest #Deverna, the Soul Freezer Ihu Tempest #Adraid, the Dark Conquerer Ihu Sentinel #Phersain, the Grim Hail-Storm Ihu Ravager #Jalidi, the Dark Frost Ihu Ravager #Goluckus, the Blizzard Haymaker Ihu Tempest #Capulus, the Grave Golem Grave Sentinel #Xarius, the Entombed One Grave Tempest #Khamen, the Lord of the Undead Grave Tempest #Leopda, the Aquatic Star Hydrotom Tempest #Roradarax, the Chronic Watermass Hydrotom Sentinel #Chronamicar, the Temporal Current Hydrotom Tempest #Osvarton, the Star Striker Hydrotom Ravager #Comet, the Meteor Titan Magno Sentinel #Evetter, the Swamp Guardian Mud Sentinel #Y'rashkin, the Traverser of Marshes Mud Ravager #Ra'zod, the Bane of Darkness Kraavohk Ravager #Shj'akal, the Psionic Obliterator Kraavohk Tempest #Halrarhi, the Psyche Mistress Kraavohk Ravager #Kun'avut, the Symbiosis of Conflicts Kraavohk Sentinel #Irella, the Prophecy of the Moon Kraavohk Tempest #Hulii, the Mountainous Reaver Terrafrost Ravager #DCBL, the Sonic Decimator Audio Sentinel #B00-M3R, the Doom Box Audio Sentinel #Makon-78, the Aerial Mechanoid Audio Ravager #Kaiser, the God of Metal Audio Tempest #Einshtenis, the Astrophysicist Ion Tempest #AT-47, the Monitor's Spark Ion Ravager #SEL-216, the Quantum Tangent Ion Tempest #Heptos, the Spacial Recluse Ion Sentinel #Wattro, the Polisher of Stars Koulo Ravager #Rathasa, the Cold Reaper Koulo Ravager #Menn'an, the Livid Sentinel Mystio Sentinel #Steamer, the Boiler Bot Mystio Sentinel #Tereb-38, the Crusher of Lands Oremech Sentinel #Neralhi, the Supreme Excavator Oremech Ravager #DRL-343, the Crust Penetrator Oremech Sentinel #Corundum, the Gemstone Vanguard Oremech Ravager #GSS-526, the Earthquake Droid Oremech Tempest #Itherius, the Lightbearer Quaton Tempest #Talahar, the Quantum Ray Quaton Tempest #Krice, the Winged Shatterer Bara Sentinel #Gill, the Aqua Elite Hydro Tempest #Urcor, the Blood Bombardier Scrap Tempest #Zarrph, Gatekeeper of the Depths Drowned Sentinel #Barvain, the Spectral Current Drowned Ravager #Thyras, the Flooding Death Drowned Tempest #Ko'awno, Diver of the Graves Drowned Tempest #Villus, the Deep Sea Titan Drowned Sentinel More will be updated when created. For Variant abilities, go to Hybrid Variant Abilities. Enemies and Crogenitors 46 Crogenitors: #Keill (Crogenitor of Bioplasm Hybrid Genesis) #Raikris (Crogenitor of Biomecha Hybrid Genesis) #Greidar (Crogenitor of Muertovida Hybrid Genesis) #Lorkran (Crogenitor of Cyto Hybrid Genesis) #Kridus (Crogenitor of Avia Hybrid Genesis) #Reydam (Crogenitor of Bioquatic Hybrid Genesis) #Lida (Crogenitor of Photo Hybrid Genesis) #Milldra (Crogenitor of Cyticbio Hybrid Genesis) #Hiscan (Crogenitor of Terro Hybrid Genesis) #Giruch (Crogenitor of Amperix Hybrid Genesis) #Ky'an (Crogenitor of Hellfire Hybrid Genesis) #Dilcrad (Crogenitor of Stellus Hybrid Genesis) #Nea'yada (Crogenitor of Aeroferno Hybrid Genesis) #Cuphar (Crogenitor of Mystio Hybrid Genesis) #Raithos (Crogenitor of Thermo Hybrid Genesis) #Kimra (Crogenitor of Articflare Hybrid Genesis) #Null'ro (Crogenitor of Volcanic Hybrid Genesis) #Kridae (Crogenitor of Scrap Hybrid Genesis) #Jy'whal (Crogenitor of Ion Hybrid Genesis) #Gifaer (Crogenitor of Audio Hybrid Genesis) #Nerph'ru (Crogenitor of Hydro Hybrid Genesis) #Cyrqa (Crogenitor of Photomech Hybrid Genesis) #Nuo'rada (Crogenitor of Cybufrost Hybrid Genesis) #Kumarda (Crogenitor of Oremech Hybrid Genesis) #Krylirs (Crogenitor of Celestial Hybrid Genesis) #Naizor (Crogenitor of Mortaero Hybrid Genesis) #Gid'vara (Crogenitor of Drowned Hybrid Genesis) #Nurda (Crogenitor of Kraavohk Hybrid Genesis) #Krephaer (Crogenitor of Ihu Hybrid Genesis) #Drayxus (Crogenitor of Grave Hybrid Genesis) #Xara'na (Crogenitor of Cosmicair Hybrid Genesis) #Raix (Crogenitor of Hydrotom Hybrid Genesis) #Fira (Crogenitor of Quaton Hybrid Genesis) #Neidus (Crogenitor of Koulo Hybrid Genesis) #Culsor (Crogenitor of Magno Hybrid Genesis) #Teia'rus (Crogenitor of Storm Hybrid Genesis) #Skanar (Crogenitor of Solar Hybrid Genesis) #Greasus (Crogenitor of Chiono Hybrid Genesis) #Narshaia (Crogenitor of Bara Hybrid Genesis) #Qrius (Crogenitor of Iris Hybrid Genesis) #Raisor (Crogenitor of Cryo Hybrid Genesis) #Braxa'kha (Crogenitor of Mud Hybrid Genesis) #Ea'unas (Crogenitor of Photofrost Hybrid Genesis) #Nixera (Crogenitor of Terrophot Hybrid Genesis) #Var'sath (Crogenitor of Terrafrost Hybrid Genesis) #Xenar (Crogenitor who discovered the Hybrid Geneses) Destructors #_ (Destructor of Bioplasm Hybrid Genesis) #Jixiehua, the Forest Machine (Destructor of Biomecha Hybrid Genesis) #Necrosis, the Opposer of Death (Destructor of Muertovida Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Cyto Hybrid Genesis) #Biacant, Vine of the Wind (Destructor of Avia Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Bioquatic Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Photo Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Cyticbio Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Terro Hybrid Genesis) #Oxidon, the Voltic Oblivion (Destructor of Amperix Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Hellfire Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Stellus Hybrid Genesis) #Belvapta, Inferno of the Wind (Destructor of Aeroferno Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Mystio Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Thermo Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Articflare Hybrid Genesis) #Volatus, the Golem of the Deep (Destructor of Volcanic Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Scrap Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Ion Hybrid Genesis) #COW-V62, Mech of the Wind (Destructor of Audio Hybrid Genesis) #Alquaros, the Supreme Corroder (Destructor of Hydro Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Photomech Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Cybufrost Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Oremech Hybrid Genesis) #Amon, the Fallen God (Destructor of Celestial Hybrid Genesis) #Scolcalta, Butcher of the Wind (Destructor of Mortaero Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Drowned Hybrid Genesis) #Angelus, the Mutilating Sacrilege (Destructor of Kraavohk Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Ihu Hybrid Genesis) #Vevilono, the Desecrator (Destructor of Grave Hybrid Genesis) #Chrotemnar, Shifter of the Wind (Destructor of Cosmicair Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Hydrotom Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Quaton Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Koulo Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Magno Hybrid Genesis) #Aquiltar, Drencher of the Wind (Destructor of Storm Hybrid Genesis) #Corona, Halo of the Wind (Destructor of Solar Hybrid Genesis) #Cytorgordar, Freezer of the Wind (Destructor of Chiono Hybrid Genesis) #Gandorkar, Terra of the Wind (Destructor of Bara Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Iris Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Cryo Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Mud Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Photofrost Hybrid Genesis) #Lhazaor, the Prismatic Death (Destructor of Terrophot Hybrid Genesis) #_ (Destructor of Terrafrost Hybrid Genesis) #The Hybrid Corruptor (Destructor of all Hybrid Genesis) Category:Expansion ideas made by users Category:Hybrid